On the Open Sea
by mutie
Summary: AradiaxSollux Aradia was working at her job when the town got attacked by pirates. M for later lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters by Andrew Hussie.**

**I Don't own Homestuck.**

**Chapter One**

**Enter Captain Sollux Captor**

Dark clouds covered the sky over Port Royal. On the island a young girl with long wavy black hair ran down the street until she entered an inn. She removed her overcoat to reveal her black and white maid uniform. The skirt was real short and the top was a low cut showing the girl's goods. "Ah Aradia your finally here, Kanaya was getting worried something happened," another young girl in a maid uniform said.

"I was running late Nepeta, I was stopped by some soldiers," Aradia said.

"Those damn soldiers are always hitting on us, we should give them a piece of our minds," a third girl said.

"I know Terezi, but as long as their Queen's soldiers we can't do that," Nepeta said.

"I'd like to give them a good kick in their nether regions; see how they like that," Terezi said showing her high kick as Aradia and Nepeta laughed. A tall woman wearing a long black dress walked out of the inn cellar.

"Oh Aradia your here," the woman said seeing Aradia as she entered the room.

"Yes Ms. Kanaya I was just held up," Aradia said. Kanaya smiled and handed the girls their blanket, sheets, and pillows.

"Okay girls I need all the rooms cleaned and made for the customers, hop to it," Kanaya said. Aradia and her two friends nodded and went down the inn's halls to get to work.

On the outskirts of the port, a large black ship was heading inwards. The ship sailed blue sails, but no flag. Men on the ship wore yellow bandanas and sashes with both black or white pants and tunics. A young man with black hair, wearing a yellow coat and black pants walked up the stairs to the helm.

He had a sword tied to his sash and also a one shot pistol. "Captain we are nearing Port Royal," the man said. The captain was a slightly older man with dark black hair. He wore a long flowing black coat with navy stripes. His black pants were tucked into his boots and his sword hung loosely on his belt next to his sword.

"Captain Sollux sir," the man said. The captain looked down at his first mate and smiled.

" Karkat, tell the men to get the boats and guns ready, make sure when we land everything is for grabs and everyone in the port is a target for killing," Sollux said placing an evil smirk on.

"Ay captain. Maybe this port will have some good whores for us," Karkat laughed.

"Ready the guns you bunch of ass holes," Karkat yelled to all the other pirates. Sollux smiled as he watched his ship's cannons come out and ready themselves. He guided the ship inwards towards the port.

Aradia finished making the bed in one room and exited it carrying dirty sheets and pillows. Nepeta and Terezi also finished and followed Aradia down the stairs to the lobby. Kanaya sat behind the counter going over bills and documents. "Every room is ready Ms. Kanaya Maryam," Aradia said.

"Thank you girls, we should be getting a few customers by morning," Kanaya said. Just then there was a huge explosion. The inn rumbled as dust fell from the ceiling. Aradia ran to the window and looked outside to see a large black ship firing its cannons at the port.

"Ms. Kanaya it's a pirate ship," Nepeta said, her face going pale as was Terezi's. Aradia ran outside with the shouts of her friends and Kanaya yelling for her to return. Her eyes widen as she watched cannon balls fly from the ship and hit nearby hives. Trolls ran amuck in the city as the continuous fire rained down on the port. Aradia looked at the ship and saw pirates loading into row boats and making their way towards the port.

She ran into the inn and grabbed the sword mounted above the fireplace. "Aradia you can't fight them, there's too many, they'll kill you" Nepeta said grabbing her friend.

"Its okay I've a little sword practice when I was younger, you guys need to get out of here, now" Aradia yelled running outside.

Sollux stood at the bow of his row boat as Karkat and two other men rowed towards the port. He had three hundred men strong, and the royal Amy here had maybe around two hundred. Sollux looked up as his ship's cannon's concentrated fire upon the fort, making sure their cannons couldn't fire. Sollux felt his boat hit sand and he jumped from it. "Karkat lead the men through the town, kill anyone who opposes you, make your way to the fort and dispatch the officers there," Sollux ordered.

Karkat smirked and drew his pistol and sword. "Come on men you heard the captain, let go," Karkat yelled leading the pirates into the town. Sollux walked calmly through the burning, destroyed town. He made his way down the street and turned to a soldier who charged at him. He drew his pistol and shot, nailing the man in the head. Blood Light blue ran from the small bullet hole in the man's skull. Sollux holstered his gun and turned to see something he'd never before seen.

A young girl in a maid's outfit had a sword and was holding off a few of his pirates. Sollux drew his sword from its scabbard and walked over smiling. Aradia tried her best to fight the savage pirates, but fighting a murderous man in only a short skirt was not easy. She hit away the pirates sword and saw he was about to counter attack when he was stopped by a man in a long black coat and hat. He wore what looked like the best in shape clothes out of all the pirates. "I'll take care of this, go to the fort," he told the pirate.

"Yes captain," he said and ran off. Aradia turned to the pirate captain and raised her sword.

"It seems you got the basics of sword fighting, but can you beat someone who was raised doing it," Sollux said smirking. He swung his sword fast and hit Aradia's making the young girl jump back. He stepped quickly and hit at her some more. He swung it once and hit Aradia on the arm causing her sleeve to rip and cause a thin line of blood to form on her arm. Sollux smiled and jumped forward placing his fist hard into her stomach causing Aradia to fly back and crash into some wooden crates. Sollux walked over to her body and kicked away her sword.

She was knocked out from the force of the hit. Sollux placed the tip of his sword under her chin. He sheathed his sword and motioned to a pirate in dark blue wearing glasses. "Round up the men, we leave in five minutes," Sollux told the pirate. He nodded and ran off towards the fort. Sollux picked Aradia up onto his shoulder and walked back to his row boat.

Nepeta and Terezi held onto each other as the explosions ripped outside. Kanaya sat next to them saying a few prayers. Just then the inn door was kicked down and in walked a large muscle pirate and Karkat. "There is nothing here Equius, let's go," Karkat said to his larger counterpart. Equius had long black hair and wore no shirt to show off his muscles. Karkat was about to leave the Tavern when he heard a noise from behind the counter. He walked over to it and peered over the side at Nepeta, Terezi, and Kanaya.

"Hello there," he said. The girls screamed and ran out from the counter. They ran towards the door but were caught by Equius. Nepeta broke free and tried to make a break when Karkat knocked her down. He drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"Go ahead move, I dare you," he said yelling at her. Sollux made it back to the ship and walked below deck until he came to a door. He opened it to reveal a large elaborate room. Yellow draperies and banners hung on the wall which was shined and cleaned to show off its dark brown color. He walked over to a large bed and placed Aradia down on it. He looked at her sleeping from and walked back outside on deck. He looked up to see the fort burning and his men returning.

Karkat and Equius walked onto the boat carrying three women. "Quite the find Captain Sollux," Karkat said smacking Nepeta on the bottom.

"Put them in the cells below," Sollux ordered. He watched as his men carried weapons, gold and valuables onto the ship. He walked to the helm, "Raise the anchor let's get out of here," he yelled. He smiled as his ship took sail towards the open sea as Port Royale burned in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ship Chores

Sollux stood at the helm of his ship as they sailed across the dark sea. Karkat made his way up to him and sat on the railing next to him. "So I saw you found yourself a woman Captain, what do you plan to do with her," Karkat asked in a pestering voice. Sollux glared at him and walked away from the helm letting a crew member take over. "I think our ship needs a good cleaning and our food needs some more spice to it, don't you think Karkat," Sollux said smiling at his first mate. Karkat smiled and leaped from the railing.

"I get you captain, you can very cruel at times," Karkat said smirking. Sollux chuckled and walked down the stairs with Karkat behind him. "Go get the other three," he said. Karkat headed for the holding cells as Sollux walked to his room.

Aradia moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and found herself in a large bed. She then looked around and found herself in a room. "The port," she yelled. She got out of the bed and looked out the side window to see the sea going by. "I've been kidnapped," she said. She saw a door and ran to it. She opened it and ran into a large well muscular chest covered by a black shirt. She looked up at a man with black hair and a pirate hat, the man she had fought.

"It seems like your trying to get somewhere," Sollux said.

"Yeah out of here, you took me away from my home you bastard," she said trying to strike Sollux. He grabbed her wrist and gripped it hard causing Aradia to wince in pain. Sollux tossed her down to the floor. "So what if I did, I'm the great pirate Captain SOLLUX CAPTOR and no one questions my actions, got it bitch?"Sollux said smirking. Aradia looked at her wrist which was turning purple from his strong grip.

" You're not a man, you're a vile monster," she yelled. Sollux chuckled and walked towards her and placed his boot on her hand making her cry out in pain.

"You're right about that," he said smirking. He then grabbed Aradia by her hair and dragged her up the stairs outside. Meanwhile Karkat made his way to the holding cells where the three other women slept. He grabbed a container of ice cold water and tossed it on them making them shriek and awaken. "Rise in shine," Karkat screamed.

He opened the cell and three strong pirates entered and grabbed the women. Karkat smiled as they were taken by him to the deck. He stopped the one carrying Terezi and smiled at her sad look. "Karkat stroked her hair making her tighten from his touch. Karkat followed the three up on deck.

Sollux stood waiting with Aradia's hair still in his grasp. As the other three were brought up he tossed Aradia to them. "Aradia are you okay," Nepeta and Terezi asked running to their friend. Sollux told his men to line them up. They were held tight in a line, as Sollux looked at them. "You know something Karkat, I don't think they can work to their full in those clothes," Sollux said. Karkat drew his sword.

"You're right," Karkat said. He swung his sword fast and cut all their clothes off leaving them in only their undergarments. The whole pirate crew laughed as Sollux smirked. "You bastard," Aradia yelled. Sollux frowned and walked over to Aradia his bigger form loaming over her. He looked down at her as her fierce eyes glared at him. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"It will be fun breaking you,". Aradia looked at him in shock by his words. He chuckled and walked away. Karkat handed the four women a Container of sludge. "The captain wants his deck cleaned and washed," Karkat said. The pirates than tossed the girls down and watched in amusement as they began to clean the ship. Aradia glared at Sollux who sat at the helm watching.

"That guy, he'll pay," she said.

"Quite Aradia, you don't want them to hear you," Terezi said. She was then kicked down by Karkat who yelled. "No talking you whore," he said. Aradia growled and got up and struck Karkat in the side of the face causing the young pirate to fall back into the side of the ship. "No one does that to my friends," Aradia said. Karkat rubbed his cheek and glared at her.

He got up and slapped her hard in the face making her fall. He then looked at Sollux who nodded. He smirked and kicked Aradia with his foot about five times until she had several bruises. "Never touch me again," he said and then spit on her before leaving. Sollux chuckled as the three girls helped Aradia up to finish their work.

"I guess Sollux Captor sure lives up to the rumours, he's an evil person who cares for no one," Kanaya said. Nepeta and Terezi were scared and continued to clean as Aradia tried her best with all her wounds. After about an hour of cleaning the four women stood up there undergarments dirty and so were their faces. Karkat glared as he walked up to them with Equius behind him. "Well it seems your cleaning it done but I don't think it looks good, so do it again," Karkat said smugly.

"What," Kanaya yelled. She was then hit by Equius hard and sent back hitting the wall. Karkat chuckled and looked at Nepeta and Terezi who quivered in fear and went to work. He then looked at Aradia who stood tall at him. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her. "Something wrong," Karkat asked.

"Yeah, we cleaned you stinkin deck and now you want us to do it again," Aradia said.

"Yes that's what I just said," Karkat replied. Aradia clenched her fists and glared at him.

"Well here's my answer," she said taking a container of sludge and throwing it in Karkats's face. Karkat slipped and fell on the sludge as it covered his face. Most of the pirates could not resist but laugh. Karkat growled and got up, he was about to strike her when Sollux stopped him. "Enough Karkat," he yelled. Karkat looked at his captain and Aradia looked at him, did he actually save her. Sollux looked at Aradia and turned away.

"It seems our little slave here needs a public example made out of her," Sollux said. Karkat nodded at Equius who grabbed Aradia by each arm and held her down. Karkat frowned as a pirate came up holding a whip. Terezi and Nepeta welped as their friend was held down. Karkat removed Alexis's top for a clean shot of her pale back. The pirate with the whip looked at Sollux who nodded.

He then swiftly swung the whip hitting Aradia's back and making her scream. He did it again making her scream louder as marks and blood began to plague her back. After eight more hits she was out cold as blood ran down her back. "Take her away," Sollux said. Two pirates nodded and drug her body away below deck. Sollux chuckled lightly and made his way to the helm. He loved being who he was.

End Chapter

Please Comment


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Bed Time**

Sollux stood at the stern of his ship as night fell. His men walked lazily around the ship and soon turned in except for Sollux and Karat. Karkat walked up to Sollux and frowned as he stood next to him. "A fine day today, hey captain," Karkat said. Sollux looked at him and handed him the wheel. "I'm going in for the night keep us on route to the island," Sollux said. Karkat nodded as Sollux walked down the stairs.

He stopped and looked at the full moon overhead as its silver glow shined down on him. He then went below deck. He walked to his room and entered to a nice roaring fire and a full meal. He removed his hat and coat and then spotted Aradia laying on his bed with bandages over her back. He walked over to the edge of the bed and glanced down at her sleeping face. He then moved his hand and brushed some hair from her face. His eyes narrowed and he turned and sitting at his table to eat.

Back at Port Royale, the Queen's soldiers were getting organized again and repairing broken homes and shops while burying their dead. A small ship came into the port and a young man leaped off and skipped towards the town. "Alright I'm here finally;" a young boy in a brown pirate uniform with a black Mohawk "Yeah and by the looks of things pirates came,"

'Sollux, was this the work of you again?' the young boy thought.

Aradia breathed peacefully in her sleep but caught the sound of something. She opened her eyes slowly and watched as he blurred vision came into focus. She glanced around the large room at the small fire, the large bed, and then the evil captain sitting peacefully at his table eating. Aradia looked at him as he ate with no emotion. 'How could someone who looks so sweet, be so evil,' she thought. She then got scared as if reading her mind Sollux looked at her.

The two glared at each other for a moment before Sollux spoke. "Awake I see, I would have thought you dead," he said smirking. Aradia glared at him but dare not move. "After what you did I wish I had," Aradia said in a defying tone. Sollux looked at her and got up. He walked towards her making her back up against the head of the bed and groaning from her wounds. She looked up as Sollux's tall form loomed over hers.

He looked at her with no emotion again. "How do you still keep that fire in your eyes, how do you still stand up when you are knocked down," Sollux asked her. Aradia looked at him and growled. "It's something normal humans can do, an evil man as you could never know," Aradia said. Sollux grinned and suddenly brought his hand across her face knocking from the bed. She fell with a thud and Sollux chuckled.

"You're right maybe I won't, but what's the point I have the power around here so it doesn't matter to me," Sollux said smirking. He then walked back to his table and sat down. He smiled as he tossed a few meat bones and crumbs of bread to Aradia. "There something for a slave like you to eat," he said laughing.

Aradia glared at him but slowly took the found not out of spite but hunger. She then slowly got back onto the bed and lay on her stomach to ease her back. Sollux finished his meal soon and cleaned up. Aradia then remembered this was his bed and that meant he'd be sleeping with her. Sollux came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his pants and Aradia could not help but blush a little. She turned her head away from him as he made his way to his bed.

He sat on the edge and rubbed his head before blowing out the candle and laying down under the sheets. Aradia moved as far to the edge as possible to get away from him. She was surprised when he just turned away from her and soon fell asleep. She sighed with some relief and then also tried to get some sleep.

Sollux was sleeping fine through the night as cool air from the window blew in. He had smiled when he got into the bed at how the young girl reacted. He then heard some whimpering and knew it was her. He chuckled to himself but then was shocked as he felt two arms wrap around under his arms and then his chest. He looked to see Aradia move closer to him and cuddle against his back for warmth. She then smiled in her sleep and began to rest more peaceful. Sollux could not believe what he was seeing, how this girl had feared and hated him but was now seeking warmth from him.

He had the urge the hit her away but instead he smirked at another idea. To wait for morning and see how she reacts to her present situation. He then grinned more and closed his eyes for more sleep.

**End Chapter**

**Please Comment**

**I know its short and I'm sorry for that**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Pirate Sanctuary**

Aradia slept fine through the night except for when the cold wind blew through making her shiver. She was half asleep and half awake at the time and could find no warmth. She then felt the warm body of the evil captain and without thinking had wrapped her arms around him and hugged his back and smiled as she felt the warmth come to her body. That is what happened during the night and now as the golden sun rose over the waves of the ocean a smiling Aradia slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a blur and it soon fixed itself and her smiled went to a combination of disgust and worry.

As she found herself hugging the man who had put her through so much hell. She shrieked and let go of him moving away and out of the bed which was bad cause it hurt her whip wounds. " Whats wrong, you were different last night, its seemed you were warming up to me," came the voice of Sollux. Aradia backed up against the wall as he got out of the bed and smiled at her.

" Well if I hadn't been half asleep I would have rather killed you than do what I did," Aradia growled at him. Sollux smirked and chuckled as he walked towards her until he stood infront of her.

"Really, I actually had other things in mind you could have done for me," Sollux said leaning down to her. He stopped as his face was right in front of hers. She tried to move but her placed both his arms on each side of her. " Would you have liked that," he said grinning as his face moved closer to her. He was just infront of her when Karkat came through the door.

He looked to see his captain pinning the girl to the wall. He frowned and looked as his captain turned and glared at him. " What is it," he growled.

" Captain Sollux we have arrived," Karkat said. Sollux frowned and looked at Aradia before he backed away and grabbed his coat, hat, sword, and boots. He placed them on and gave a small smirk at Aradia before he and Karkat were gone. As the door shut Aradia slid down the wall and sat there her heart beating fast. She was thinking about what he was going to do to her. A small blush came to her face but she shook it away remembering he was just a evil, disgusting pirate.

Sollux walked onto deck where his men were working around the ship. He grabbed a teliscope from Equius and looked through it and smiled. He was looking at a large town port set right in the middle of a giant rock island. He tossed the scope back to Equius and climbed to the helm. " We have arrived, to our pirate sanctuary," Sollux said smirking.

A few hundred or so miles away from Sollux and his crew's postion, the Queen's ship that had docked at Port Royale was now sailing after the pirates. The young boy's known as Tavros, and was with a few more people were on the ship as cabin boy's. Tavros sat alone on the edge of the ship thinking about the coming battle they might have with Sollux Captor.

He sighed and looked at the passing water under his feet as his friend Jade joined him. " He Tav whats wrong, you've been depressed ever since we left the port, be happy, we might get to fight some real pirates," Jade said laughing.

" I wish I could Jade but, its just, oh nothing," Tavros said looking away. Jade sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder before going back to his cleaning duties. ' I don't wish to fight my brother, only bring him back to what he once was' Tavros thought.

Sollux came down from the helm as they we're docking at the port. " Karkat keep the slaves here and have them clean as I go to see him," Sollux said. Karkat nodded to his captain as a few men placed a wooden plank down. Sollux then turned and walked down the plank to the busy town where other pirates were. They were fighting, drkining, shooting, having sex and other vile things in some people's eye's. Sollux smirked and made his way to the center of town where a large and expensive looking house sat.

He walked in and knocked down a few servants to get them out of his way. He made his way up some stairs and then kicked in a door where a chair sat the back facing him. " never knew how to knock hey Sollux," a voice came. Sollux stood there as the chair spun around to show a tall guy with a weird looking face and neck. He wore black clothes with a shirt under.

" I guess my parents didn't teach me well, Diamond," Sollux said smirking at the man behind his desk.

Aradia sat on the ship in her dirty undergarments again as her friends and she washed the deck. He stopped and ran her fingers through her hair which was found to be sticky and dirty, not to mention it smelled like week old maggot trash. She cursed and looked around at the area, the port full of ships and the busy town. If she could get off the ship, she could probably lose them in the town, but her friends. Aradia looked at them and was sadden by their condition, even Kanaya looked bad.

She looked up and saw that Karkat was distracted by another pirate at the moment and if she did not take this chance she would never get off. She would escape and bring the whole Queen's Army here. She then finally made up her mind and went for it. She got up quick and ran to the side of the ship where she leaped and dived into the water. She then resurfaced and heard the shots of the pirates and then a few more splashes. She turned to see a few pirates swimming after her.

She began swimming towards the port and found herself to be faster than them. She soon reached the port and shivering from the cold water ran into the pirate town to hide.

" So you attacked Port Royale one of the Queen's main port, you sure are crazy Sollux Captor," Diamonds Droog said smiling. Sollux smirked and looked at the town's mayor.

" So I guess you got a good plunder," Diamonds asked.

" Of course, my men will unload half of it when I return, as long as you provide us with our provisions," Sollux said. Diamonds smirked and wrote down on paper a order for food and weapons to go to Sollux's ship. Sollux smriked and then turned to leave. " Oh and Sollux, it seems your head has risen to $500,000,000 now after your attack," Diamond said.

Sollux frowned and looked at a wanted poster of himself Diamonds had. He tossed it away and chuckled as he left. "They got my picture wrong," he said laughing to himself. He walked out into the sun and looked down at his ship and raised an eyebrow as he watched his men panick on the ship and run into the port. He then glared and made his way into the town.

Aradia ran fast on her bare feet until she stopped and ducked behind a building. She tried to catch her breath when she heard some coming behind her. She turned her head to see three or four dirty looking pirates behind her with sword and grins. " Well look here jents, it seems a cute young girl has stumbled onto our terrain," one said. The other three smiled and glared at Aradia's half naked body and grinned. They then ran at her and grabbed her two arms and pinned her to the ground.

The leader of the group smirked as he stood over her. " This will be fun," he said as he began to undo his belt. Aradia looked up at him with shock and tried to move but could not. He man smiled and pulled his pants down and got ontop of Aradia and began kissing her as she screamed. The man laughed but then her yelled in pain.

Aradia looked up as blood dripped down onto her stomach. A sharp blade had piereced the man's stomach. He then fell off Aradia and she looked up to see Sollux holding his sword which blood dripped off it. Sollux glared down at Aradia but then turned his back to her to glare at the three remaining pirates. " Hey buddy you'll pay for killing our leader," they said drawing swords.

They charged Sollux who frowned and blocked all three swords. He then drew a pistol and fired a shot into one man's head making blood splatter everywhere as his limp body fell. Sollux then deflected the last two swords and spun around sliting both men's thoarts. The two men slammed dead onto the ground. Aradia looked at Sollux with wide eyes as he cleaned his sword and sheathed it. Tears began to fill her eyes up as she stood.

Sollux glared at the dead pirates and grunted. He turned to Aradia to give her a good yelling and maybe a smack when he was hit in the chest by her body as she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. " Thank you, for saving me," she said between tears as she cried into his chest. Sollux looked down at her in shock as she cried. Aradia knew she was hugging a man who treated her horrible, but he had just saved her from being rapped and she was just happy he had.

End Chapter

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Attacked!**

Sollux looked down at the girl and was caught off guard. He didn't know whether to be angry or surprised. He pushed the girl away from him. " Don't touch me and I shouldn't have saved you because you deserved what was about to happen for leaving my ship," Sollux cursed at her. Aradia looked at him and sighed lowering her head. Sollux grabbed her by her arm and roughly pulled her along.

" Come you'll have extra chores when we get back and less food," he said. Aradia looked at him and sighed after seeing him turn back to his normal cruel self, but she smiled inside as she knew he was just blaming her to cover his on actions up. When they arrived at the docked ship Karkat and the other pirates came rushing off to meet Sollux.

" I see you caught the bitch Sollux, what's her punishment, more whipping I hope," Karkat said grinning. Sollux frowned and pushed his first mate out of the way and headed onto the ship dragging Aradia. " You three stop your work, Miss Aradia Megido here has volunteered to do it for you, now get to work," Sollux yelled pushing Aradia down to the deck. She frowned and then grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing the deck.

Sollux glared at his crew. " Stop gawking your assholes and get us sailing now," he growled at them. They all shivered and ran to their posts to work. Sollux tossed his coat and walked up to the helm and placed his hat on the wheel as he rubbed his head. " Are you okay captain," Karkat asked walking up to Sollux.

" I'm fine go and help set sail," Sollux said glaring at Karkat. He nodded and left Sollux alone on the helm to place Nepeta, Kanaya, and Terezi below in the cell. Sollux looked down at Aradia and watched her clean as he thought. ' When I saw those men doing that to her, I was filled with anger and that's what guided my sword into them, but why was I filed with anger, I shouldn't have care what happened to her,' Sollux thought to himself. Just then there was a sharp whistle and Sollux turned his head to see the tall Diamonds Droog come walking down the dock and onto his ship.

" good thing I caught you just in time Sollux," Droog said walking up to the helm.

" What's wrong Diamonds, your pay not enough," Sollux asked. Droog chuckled and placed a hand on Sollux's shoulder. " No Sollux it was enough, I just decided to tag along with you this time, its been a while since I've been out on the sea," Diamonds said. Sollux grunted and shook Droog's hand off him.

" Fine but you watch yourself, now set sail," he yelled to his crew. He took the helm and turned it to steer them out of the port and into the open sea.

In the middle of the blue ocean, the Queen ship carrying Tavros, and a few other pirates sailed. Tavros sat on the side and sighed as he looked down at the rushing water while behind him while Jade scrubbed the deck. "Hey Jade how come Tavros has been so depressed as of late," A pirate asked. Jade looked at Tavros and sighed.

" I don't know, he hasn't said anything since we left Port Royal after that pirate captain, what's his name, " Jaden said scratching his head.

" Sollux?," The pirate corrected him while shaking his head. "Oh yeah that guy," Jade said laughing. Tavros listened to them and sighed lowering his head.

'Yeah Sollux Captor, my brother,' Tavros thought looking up at the sky.

Sollux steered his ship as the crew walked around fixing and checking the ship. Aradia wiped sweat from her brow as she stood up and checked her job. She smiled as she looked at the now clean deck. She sighed and placed his container and cloth down as she walked over to the side and glanced out at the sea, letting the ocean air blow her hair. She then raised an eyebrow as she felt her hair and how dirty and slimy it was, than she smelt herself and gasped, she stunk! " I wonder what the chances of me getting a bath are?" she wondered.

Sollux was standing at the helm as Droog was standing behind him reading a map. " So where to Mr. Captor?" Droog asked. Sollux steered the ship and looked ahead. " To the Forbidden Island on the edge of the ocean," he said. Diamonds looked at Sollux not surprised at all.

" no one goes or comes from it, not even you can survive it Captor," Droog said. Sollux chuckled to himself and grinned at Droog. "they say a mountain of treasure is to be found there," Sollux said.

"Yeah among lots of other things, monsters, skeletons, and also the mysterious Shadow Pirates who are said to be unbeatable," Droog said . Sollux grunted at Droog and made a crew member take the helm. "Diamonds you believe too much in ghost stories," Sollux said walking down to the deck. He walked onto the deck and looked over at Aradia who was sniffing herself. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to her.

" You like acting like a lusus," Aradia heard behind her. She turned to see Sollux grinning at her. " Huh, no I just smell and need a bath," Aradia said. Sollux smirked and turned from her. " Than come on," he said walking to the door leading below deck. Aradia wondered what he was up to, but followed him anyways. He lead her below deck and down to his room where they went in.

In the room Aradia saw a never before seen woman with long hair setting Sollux's table for dinner. She wore a black and blue outfit with a V cut shirt to show off her large cleavage. " run some bath water for her please," Sollux said to the woman pointing to Aradia. The girl looked up and smiled at Sollux and walked over to him.

" Of course my dear," she said winking to him. Sollux grunted and walked over to his table to sit and get ready for his dinner. Aradia stood and watched him but then turned as she saw her pulling out a large tub and then fill it with water. " Okay strip and get in before the water gets cold," she told Aradia. She looked at her and then Sollux who was busy looking at a map.

" But, he's in here," Aradia said. The Lady looked at her and laughed.

" Dear it should be and honour to strip before the great Sollux Captor and anyways the guy hasn't touched a woman in a long time," She said getting a loud grunt from Sollux. " You can leave now," he said. She smirked and winked at Aradia as she left the room. Aradia gulped and looked at the tub and Sollux. She than slowly began to take her clothes off sliding her top off to reveal he white skin and recent whip scars.

Sollux looked up to see her remove her top and place a arm over her chest as the other arm removed her pants. Sollux looked at the backside of her body and traced all the way down her body. Aradia felt like she was being watched and than slowly got into the tub and sank down in it till only her head was above the water and he hair floated on the surface. Sollux smiled and then looked up as Equius came in and placed his dinner and wine down.

" Anything else captain?" Equius asked. Sollux looked over at Aradia and sighed. " Get some clothes for her and tell Karkat to let the other three get baths, they smell also," Sollux said. Equius then turned and walked away to get the clothes and tell Karkat. Sollux poured some wine in his glass and looked over at Aradia as she began cleaning her body.

"Get in the goddamn water," a mad Karkat yelled. He was in the bath quarters with Nepeta, Kanaya, and Terezi near a bath tub. Nepeta and Kanaya had gotten in quickly before Karkat arrived but Terezi was refusing to strip in front of him and get in. "Listen either you strip and get in, or I do it for you," Karkat growled.

" I dare you," Terezi yelled. Karkat frowned and took out a small dagger and grabbed Terezi and ripped her shirt and pants off and smirked at her body. He then frowned, " see you dared me," he said. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips and than tossed Terezi into the water. He then turned and made his way out of the room.

Tavros sighed as he looked over the side of the ship as Jade played a game with one of the pirates, when all of a sudden. " Sir we have spotted the Captor's ship off the port side," a soldier said. A short stubby fellow walked out and glanced through a spy glass to see Sollux's ship.

" Great get ready for battle, ready the cannons," he ordered. Tavros got up quickly and looked at the ship as Jade ran over to the side. " Alright some action now," Jade said.

" Brother," Tavros thought.

Sollux sat eating his food and sipped his wine as Aradia dried herself off and then hung her towel up to block Sollux's view of her. Sollux smirked and got up. He walked behind the towel and stood behind Aradia as she pulled her new black pants up. She was about to button her shirt up when she turned around into Sollux. She gasped as Sollux smirked at her. " Why do you need to block my view of you, something you don't want me to see," he asked smiling.

Aradia backed away from him and pulled her shirt closed as he came closer. " As the other girl said its been awhile since I was with a woman," he said placing a arm by her head as she backed into the wall. " Now I think this morning we were in the same place but didn't finish," he said getting his face close to here.

Aradia gulped when she heard a loud boom. Then the ship was tossed to the side and both Sollux and Aradia fell backwards onto the floor with Aradia landing ontop if Sollux. Aradia opened her eyes to find her body pushed onto Sollux's. She yelped and got up quickly buttoning her shirt. Sollux grunted and shook his head. Then there was another boom and again the ship rocked violently tossing Aradia back as Sollux held on. He looked up as his table shook knocking his maps, wine, and food off and breaking the plates and glass.

" Captain, quick we're under attack," Sollux heard Karkat yell form the top deck. He grunted and busted through his doors and ran up on deck to find his ship was some what destroyed. He grunted and turned to see his men firing their cannons as another ship that flew the queens flag. " Damn they caught us, return fire, Karkat get us close to them, we have to get them into close combat," Sollux yelled.

" Aye captain," Karkat said turning the ship sharply and making it head towards the Queen`s ship. Sollux drew his sword and ducked down at musket fire began to rain on them. Aradia ran to the doorway of the deck and ducked back as bullets hit by her. She looked out to see Sollux crouched down to avoid being hit while other pirates were hit by the flying bullets making colours of blood splash from their bodies as they fell.

" Aradia get down," came the voices of Nepeta and Terezi. Aradia looked at them and ran to them to hide. Sollux looked up as his ship came in close the Queens one and soon rammed its side. " Attack Men!" he yelled as his crew cheered. The pirates drew swords and pistols and charged as the queen`s soldiers hopped over onto the ship with muskets to fight. Several pirates where shot down by gunfire as they got to the soldiers.

Sollux stabbed his sword into a soldier and then pulled him in front of himself to take a musket bullet. He then kicked the guy off and slit the man's throat that tried to shoot him. Sollux slid down the helm banister and did a flip onto a soldier stabbing him in the neck. Droog drew his sword and began duelling a general with a sword. He twirled and parried the man's sword and swung around slicing the man twice in the chest and then stabbed him in the heart.

Aradia watched the carnage as blood and guts sprayed onto the deck and both soldiers and pirates fell. She than saw Sollux fighting a guy while a soldier lined a shot at Sollux's back from behind. She yelled and ran out while Nepeta and Kanaya yelled at her. She picked up a boat oar and ran and hit the guy in the head knocking him overboard. Sollux heard the splash and turned to see Aradia holding a oar while standing behind him. He smiled and stabbed another soldier and tossed him overboard.

Tavros, hid on the ship as they watched the battle. Tavros looked at all the pirates trying to find his brother out of all of them. Jade clenched her hand. " I wanna fight, their all dying," She cursed. She than grunted and got up and grabbed a Musket and a sword and leaped over. " Jade no," Tavros said standing up. Jade charged over and sliced a pirate in the back and then looked around until he spotted Sollux and Aradia.

" Captor your mine," Jade yelled. She charge and Tavros watched her looked to see Sollux turning to Jade. " Brother," he said. Sollux turned to see a young Queen`s soldier charge at him with a sword. He got in front of Aradia and blocked the boy's sword.

" Your reckless," Sollux said punching Jade in the face and backwards. Jade turned to get a boot to her face. Sollux smiled and grabbed Jaden hand and crack it till she dropped her sword. Jade fell to her knees as Sollux glared down at her. He was about to stab her when he noticed a young boy with large horns run onto his ship and too Jade. " Tavros," Sollux said looking down at his younger brother. Tavros got in front of Jade and looked up at Sollux.

The two brothers glared at each other until, they heard the retreat horn from the queen`s ship. " Get off my ship," Sollux said coldly to Tavros. Tavros lowered his head and quickly grabbed Jade and ran past the pirates and leaped onto the Queens ship that began to retreat.

" Captain do we blow them out of the water," Karkat asked. Sollux watched the ship leave and shook his head. " No let them leave, they've lost enough, now toss the dead over and lets get going, we need to find a port to stop and repair," Sollux said. He then watched the ship sail away and his brother was gone. He than turned and was about to head to the helm when he looked at Aradia.

She sighed and placed the oar down and walked past him. " Thank you," she heard Sollux say to her. She opened her eyes wide and turned back to him. " What?" she asked.

" Thank you for helping me back there," Sollux said glaring at her. Aradia smiled for once she had been on the ship and nodded. " Your welcome," she said walking away.

" Don't expect another thank you though," Sollux said walking away from her also. Aradia turned to him and than walked below deck smiling. " Maybe he might have a heart after all, but I have to make him realize he does," Aradia said smiling.

**End Chapter**

**Please Review**


End file.
